


A Dream Come True

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd





	A Dream Come True

It was moments like this that made her love him even more. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his thunderous heart beat beneath scarred skin. His thick arms, hardened from years of fighting and war, encircled her delicate waist, caging her to him and yet also protecting her from the world outside their bubble.

A thought struck her then, one that hadn't entered her mind since she was a teen, selfish and entitled because of a sheltered life.

"I had a wish for the Dragon Balls, a long time ago."

She lifted her head to look at him, his eyes still shut in sleep, though she knew he had awakened.

"And why the hell is that something I need to know?"

She thought for a moment, then smirked. "Because I just realised that it came true."

One eye opened slightly, revealing an iris darker than the blackest void. "Oh really?"

"Really."

He sighed, and sat up, his eyes closed once more. "Ok, I'll play your little game, Woman. What the hell was this wish that has supposedly come true?" 

"Well, when I was 16, I found a Dragon Ball in my father's lab. I built the Dragon Radar, met Goku, shot him in the face after I'd ran him over-"

His eyes snapped open, dark eyes trained on her. "You shot Kakarot?"

"And ran him over."

His mouth turned up in a wicked grin. He reached for her, but she slapped his hands away.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I then set out to have my one true wish granted."

He growled, crossing his arms across his chest. "And what the fuck was that wish you so rudely interrupted my slumber for?"

She smirked, planting a kiss against his lips. "To meet my Prince Charming."

He raised an eyebrow, and slowly, his cheeks flushed red as her realised what she meant. 

"I didn't use the Dragon Balls to get my wish, but my dream did come true. In the form of my meeting you."

He tsked, looking away as his face continued to grow redder and redder. "Damn woman..."

She laughed, throwing herself over his lap, her head on his muscular thighs. "Oh come on, Badman. I thought you liked a challenge?"

He looked at her, confused.

"You wanted immortality, didn't you?"

He looked at her, and sighed. "I don't want it anymore. Screw immortality."

"Yeah, screw immortality."

His arms wrapped around her once more, and her head settled back on his chest. 

And as her Prince fell into slumber's grasp once more, she smiled, and whispered,

"Dreams really do come true."


End file.
